victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bad Roommate
The Bad Roommate is the 9th episode of Season 4 of Victorious and the 56th overall and confirmed to air on the 5th of January 2013. Plot André is fed up with living with his grandmother and calls on Tori for help. But when a frustrated André moves into the Vega house so he can concentrate on his music, these best friends quickly realize they don’t make the best roommates. Subplot Jade discovers that a satellite picture of Hollywood Arts shows her 'picking her nose' on Pear Maps, and conspires to take it down. Trivia * This episode includes the song "Faster Than Boyz." * This is the first time the home of Andre's grandmother is in full view. * This episode marks the seventh appearance of Andre's grandmother. * Mrs. Vega appears in this episode.Promo *Kool Kojak guest stars. Kool Kojak Will Guest Star On Nickelodeon’s “Victorious” | Nickelodeon News *While the episode was being filmed, Avan Jogia tweeted a photo with a caption that says "Everyday is Canada day..." Avan Jogia On The “Victorious” Set With Kool Kojak May 22, 2012 | Nickelodeon News *Victoria Justice also tweeted a photo of her with Kool Kojak. * This episode was also confirmed in the Victorious 3.0 Walmart Zinepak Edition which featured a 48-page magazine.Image confirming the episode in the Victorious 3.0 Walmart Zinepak *This is the first time André and Tori have gotten into a fight. *This episode marks the second time a different character's slap update is shown besides Tori's. First was Robbie Sells Rex. *When Trina goes upstairs to put her trophy in her room, she is heard singing The Joke Is On You badly. *The book Tori is seen reading in this episode is the same book she was seen reading in the first scene of Wi-Fi in the Sky. *This is the second time a main character other than Tori posts something to TheSlap. The first time was in Robbie Sells Rex. Goofs *No school would allow a student to carry another student out of the classroom during class. *It would be impossible to zoom in that close to the point where you can get a close-up on someone on any type of map. Quotes Charlotte Harris: (shouting) André, it's raining in my bathroom! André: Grandma, you were just taking a shower. Holly Vega: Someone's about to be a very happy girl. Tori: Is it me? What's happening?! Tori: (as André's grandma) André! Justin Bieber invited me to Jupiter! André: Oh, and uh, your mother's pot pie, I've tasted better. (Tori throws a pillow at him) Photo Gallery Click [http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery:The_Bad_Roommate ' here'] to see the photo gallery for The Bad Roommate. Video Gallery File:Promo new victorious-The Bad Roommate File:Victorious "The Bad Roommate" Sneak Peek (HD) File:Victorious "The Bad Roommate" (Sneak Peek) 8 p.m (ET.PT) File:Faster Than Boyz Music Video|Music Video File:Victorious WARNING - SCARY MOMENT! File:VICTORiOUS S04E09 The Bad Roommate Part 1 HD - Nick-World.de|part 1 File:VICTORiOUS S04E09 The Bad Roommate Part 2 HD - Nick-World.de|part 2 References 409 09 409 409 409